Lock down
by Renamonkey
Summary: The schools in lock down after some freak went on a shooting rampage through the office. In you hands are the lives of some kids you've never met and you need to get out of there before the whole school blows up. What can a group of wannabe heroes do to help. Please just give it a chance I really suck at summaries.


**Hey, this is a new idea that I've been working on. Please tell me what you think and if I should continue writing it or not. If you like it please Review, Favourite and Follow.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The day started like any other at my school nothing out of the ordinary nothing interesting, and most of all nobody was scared. I spent the whole morning in my usual classes and when noon hour came around I ate lunch in the pit area with my only friend. I watched as a young man walked in, he seemed normal and acted as natural as you could when you were entering a school filled with hungry children and teenagers who acted like he seemed slightly uneasy, and dare I say on edge.

I watched as he entered the office and out of my line of vision. That's when I heard the gun shots, the school went silent as the shots rang through the intercom, they echoed through the school. I ran through the halls leading, Roy Harper, to the store room. The only room that wasn't in lockdown already. That is where we are hiding right now, my best friend and a couple of grade ones that we had past on the way here.

"What do we do?" I panicked. I heard more gunshots closer to us than before. Roy and myself were covering the two little kids as much as we could. I turned my head and placed it against the door to hear what was happening . I could hear single footsteps not even ten feet away and back up to check if I could see a shadow underneath the door. I startled Roy and he jumped back into the shelf, knocking over a paint bottle that shattered against the floor. The sound echoed through the room and into the vents.

The footsteps became louder and louder until they just stopped. I could see the shadow underneath the door and silently moved to cover the kids more. The door handle began to turn and unclip, the swung open revealing the gun man. I watched as Roy dove toward the gunman, tackling him to the ground, they tumbled out of the room and into the hallway. I couldn't see them when I heard the gun go off, I heard a strangled yelp and then one man walking away dragging the other.

I wanted to check if Roy was ok but I couldn't, not without exposing the kids. I felt the weight of one of the kids hand on my back. I couldn't leave them in the open, unable to defend themselves, scared for the rest of their lives. Then after about another five minutes of sitting in silence, I convinced the kids to let go of me to check if anyone was in the hallway. I peeked my head out and was greeted to an empty hallway. Well it was mostly empty, there was a puddle of blood on the ground ten feet away from the door, and a small trail leading away from the puddle. I turned back to the kids who were huddling in the corner.

"Ok, I'm going to get us out of here. I will not let you get hurt. I will protect you." I said, as I wiped tears from both their faces. I looked around the room looking for an escape. "Ok you guys are going to hide right here. Don't move unless I tell you to ok."

"But what if you get hurt." the little girl asked.

"What's your name."

"Kayla, this is my best friend in the whole world Will."

" Ok, Will and Kayla, If I get hurt you do exactly what I tell you. Okay?" I said "I'm going to check the hallway to see if anyones out there."

I turned away from them and towards the door. Great the halls were still empty. Roy where are you? I hope your ok. I prayed that it was the man who was shot but I highly doubted it. I couldn't worry about him right now I had to get us out of here. All we have to do is find one of the doors out of the schools or make one. My later option was limited because then we would attract more attention than was needed. It was also very dangerous, and those kids had already seen enough violence for one day.

I flinched as I heard voices coming down the hall. I rushed to close the door concealing the kids and myself again. "Stay quiet I'll be back in a minute, don't come out no matter what you hear." just as the door closed I spotted a group of kids dressed in tights and spandex, turned the corner. They tried to conceal themselves but stopped when they cleared the hallway.

"Hey Robin where are the kids, isn't this supposed to be a school." A girls voice said.

"Ya, but I think thats why we are here to get the kids out of the school." It sounded like a younger boy said. I flinched when I heard a nearby window break. "Great to see you Red Arrow. I didn't think you would make it."

Red Arrow nodded in reply. I stood behind the door looking around for a way out as I listened to group search the hallway checking the rooms that were empty and abandon or filled with dead students, my class mates, my friends all dead or hiding. I stood strong and waited for the inevitable. I had braced the door as good as I could but it wouldn't hold up for long.

A stroke of brilliance popped into my head as I spotted a vent opening along the far wall. I knew the vent system like the back of my hand, for various reasons. I knew that we could crawl out the vent that left the building on the roof.

"I have a way out but we need to be quick, because there are people outside of the room." I whispered as I spotted shadows under the door. I couldn't wait for the kids to move so I pushed them into the vent, just as a boy wearing a black shirt with a red superman symbol toppled my barricade. Using him as a boost I jumped into the vent and pushed the kids forward. It has been a while since I have done this, and the venting system was weaker than I expected, I think we made it to the second floor before the vent collapsed on itself, giving way underneath our combined weight.

I was the first to hit the floor, then Kayla landed on top of me and Will landed on top of her. In all I was being squished by two kids that weigh about the same as me. I was stronger than they thought so I just stood up and they fell to the floor. I picked them both up and stood them on their feet. Glancing around I found that we landed in the middle of the second floor hallway. Great out in the open again. I watched, guarding the kids as I heard the voices again. They were coming through the vents. How could I be so stupid.

"Kayla, take Will and hid behind that garbage can, Don't move unless I tell you to come out ok." I told her she nodded and ran to the hiding spot Will in tow. I found a broomstick laying on the ground and held it ready for anything that could get to us sure it wouldn't stop a bullet but it could sure as hell be a distraction. I stood ready holding my weapon up and in the way of anything that decided to threaten voices grew louder and louder, until I could hear their conversation.

"Look guys I swear that girl, she just appeared out of no where." one boy defended.

"Ya, Sure. I think you weren't paying attention." Another boy said.

"Really you can think." I heard a girl say.

"Stop fighting we need to find her, and get her out of here." I heard a familiar voice say. Roy, he was working with them. No he wouldn't hurt anyone, he couldn't hurt anyone. I almost laughed but they stopped talking and the silence was eerie and unnatural. hearing a gunshot behind me I turned just in time to dive out of the way. The shot scratched my arm, drawing blood, but wasn't fatal.

"Our plan will be set into action soon and you all will be dead. By either gunfire or the explosion." He shouted. Once again aiming his gun at me, but before he could shoot I swung my broomstick at him knocking him off his feet. He fired the gun as he fell and I was too late to dodge it. The bullet lodged itself in my thigh, and threw me backwards into the wall. Without missing a beat ignoring the pain in my leg I got up and grabbed both of the kids. We ran to the bathroom and into the farthest stall, I began to try and wrap my leg with the toilet paper, whilst calming a hysterical Kayla.

"Hey, calm down. I'm going to be ok, you are going to be ok, Will is going to be ok. We all are going to be ok." I cooed, trying to calm Kayla. Will on the other hand was helping me wrap my leg. I realized that I could wrap it up with my bandana, pulling it out of my hair I realized that the bullet was still in my leg. I had to leave it, knowing that I could die if it poisoned my blood stream. I tried to ignored the pain, biting my cheeks as I tightened the bandana around my leg.

"Ok we are going to have to run to the exit. Remember what I told you before I left the room. If I tell you to run you stay together and if you have to leave me behind, no matter what, leave me. Understand." I said. They nodded, and followed silently as I lead them out of the bathroom stall. I was the first to leave the bathroom altogether, so when I seen the group of teenagers I distracted them by throwing a small rock against the wall. THey all turned which gave me a chance to hide the kids behind me. I crept down the hall quietly, they turned just before we made it around the corner. _Don't worry we won't hurt you._ A voice in my head said.

"Kayla, Will get out of here the exit is just around the corner. Run!" I shouted grabbing the broomstick again. I swung it around my body adjusting to its weight, then threw it towards the two girls in the group distracting them enough for me to run. _Stop we won't hurt you. _the voice called again. I pushed the thoughts from my mind and kept running. I eventually caught up to Will and Kayla grabbing them and lifting them both up into my arms. I didn't decrease my speed as I bolted down the steps. I only stopped when I was sure that we were in the alley and out of harm's way. By Gunfire Or the Explosion, rang through my head as I see a digital clock outside of the building right in front of the doors. It read that they had five minutes, I couldn't let my friends die. I turned to Kayla and Will, "I'm going to have to go back inside ok. You stay here where it's safe."

"But why are you going back? We just got out and you are hurt." Will said. I kneeled before the to kids hugging both of them.

"There are more people in there that I need to get out. I can't just let them die, now can I?" I told them.

"Please be safe." Kayla cried.

"I will, please go the the police. I'm pretty sure both of you guy's parents will be waiting for you." I said, both kids instantly cheered up and ran off.I turn myself back towards the building breathing deeply before entering the school. I walked by the corpse's of my friends, other students and staff. I avoided both the upstairs and the downstairs of the building and focused on the basement. It was more like a crawl space which meant that not many people could fit down there. It was placed close to the door, making it easy for me to find it. Now came the hard part turning my back to the door, I took a deep breath calming myself, so I was able to concentrate on defusing it, I knew that I had to Identify the combustion agent before doing anything. after smelling it I figured it was gas, then I had to disconnect the combustion agent from the combustion chamber. Three wires each attached to a different part of the bomb and each different colors, I chose the red one after a split second of debating with myself and prayed it was the right one.


End file.
